Revenge
by ChesterVGal
Summary: This is basically a rewrite of what happens before, during, and after the vesting ceremony at Live Corp. WARNING: Might Contain SOME SPOILERS! Chester's past finally catches up with him when a former employee attempts to kill him during the vesting ceremony. It's up to Flint to find out who did it and why, while also making sure Chester pulls through. Meanwhile, Barb has to run the
1. Chapter 1: Excitement

Chapter 1: Excitement

It was the night before the ceremony and Flint couldn't be more excited. He wanted to be a thinkquanot so badly. He wanted to prove to Chester that he was a great inventor and that he could make the world a better place. He spent his whole life looking up to Chester in hopes of being a great inventor like him, but never in his entire life did he think he'd actually be working for him. He thought it was a great honor, for he was told by one of his coworkers that not everyone got to work for Chester V at Live Corp. Only the best of the best did and Flint was one of them.

It filled him with great pride to know that he was indeed special in Chester's eyes. That he saw something in him that no one else did or so he thought, for he had no idea about the real reason he was there. Unlike everyone else, Flint was there for an entirely different reason, a villainous reason, but Flint being as naïve as he is, was easily swayed by Chester's manipulative ways. He had no idea of Chester's real plan. But all of that was about to change.

As Flint walked down the hall to his apartment, he saw Sam struggling to get into hers and went over to help. "Hey Sam, do you need some help?" he asked walking towards her. Struggling, Sam looked up and saw Flint walking towards her and said, "H-hey Flint. Y-yea I could use some help." "Alright, be right there." Flint said walking faster. He managed to get there just in time to catch some groceries that fell out of the bag she was holding. "Wow, nice catch Flint!" Sam said still struggling. "Thanks. Guess I got here just in time." He said putting the groceries back in the bag. "Here Sam, let me carry that." He insisted. "Are you sure Flint?" She asked. "It's kinda heavy." She said. "Of course, I can handle it." He said reassuringly. "Alright, if you say so." She said while letting Flint take the bag. "Wow, you weren't kidding." Flint said struggling to support the weight of the grocery bag. "See, I told you. Let me unlock my door so you can put that down." She said. "Sounds good." Flint said still struggling.

After the conversation ended, Sam unlocked her door and her and Flint entered the apartment where Sam had to help Flint put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. "Thanks Flint, you're the best." She said before kissing him on the cheek. Flint blushed and said, "You're welcome, I was happy to help." After a brief awkward silence, Sam decided to start a conversation about the vesting ceremony. "So, you excited about the vesting ceremony?" She asked. "Oh boy am I ever!" Flint said with excitement. "I'm hoping that Chester V picks me as the next thinkquanot! It'd be beyond awesome to work beside him as a great inventor!" He said still filled with excitement.

After Flint said that, Sam started to feel different about the whole vesting ceremony. "Yea, but Flint, you're already a great inventor. I honestly think that you don't have a prove anything to him because you're already as good as he is." After she said that, the conversation started to go south."You might see me that way, but Chester doesn't." Flint said negatively. "Look, Chester is, well, he's blind if he can't see that you're already a great inventor and something tells me that he only cares about himself." Sam said sounding slightly irritated. "What?! How dare you say that about him! He's not selfish!" Flint said angrily. "Like me, he spent his whole life trying to make the world a better place! And unlike me, he actually succeeded!" Flint said fighting back tears.

Now Sam felt really bad. She'd forgotten how fragile Flint's emotions were. "Flint, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things about him, but I just feel like he's a different person on the inside. You know, like he's not the person he seems to be on the surface. I'm just a little unsure about him." "I get it, I'm sure you're not the only who's thought that way about him. I'm just trying to stay on his good side." He said. "I know, and you should, but just keep an eye on him. Because you never know." Sam said calmly. "Yea, I know and I will. I just hope he isn't the person you say he is." He said. "Yea, me too. Hey, how about we call it a night. You have a big day tomorrow." Sam said with a motherly tone. "Yea, you're right. I should be getting to bed." Flint said feeling tired. "Yea, you should. Good night Flint." She said before kissing him on the cheek again. Flint blushed and then returned the kiss. Only he kissed her on the lips. "Good night Sam." He said before leaving her apartment and going to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Decision

Chapter 2: Decision:

Meanwhile, at Live Corp..

"Did you make your decision yet sir?" Barb asked sitting in her usual spot. Chester looked at her with a hint of aggravation and exhaustion. It was hard being the CEO of a global empire, which is why he drank so much coffee every day. It was pretty much the only thing that could get him through the day. Of course, he didn't consume nearly as much as his employees did, but he's never had anyone die from that, at least not yet. Not like he cared, he just didn't want to have any lawsuits on his hands. He sighed before giving his response, "No, I haven't. I haven't even gotten through everything yet. Ugh, why did you let me do this?! This whole thinkquanot thing!" Barb just rolled her eyes and said, "Ugh, not this again. I keep telling you not to push yourself, but do you ever listen?! Nope! You never listen to me or anyone for that matter! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to get too old for this." That made Chester really angry. Standing up from behind his desk, he snapped, "How dare you! I am not old! How dare you say such a thing!" Before Chester could complain anymore, Barb suddenly snapped back with, "With all due respect sir, you're 60 years old! You have at least 30 years left at best and I know for a fact that at one point during those 30 years, you won't be able to run this company anymore!" Now Chester was furious, "Excuse me?! For your information, I plan to run this company until the day I die! For 30 years I've been doing this and I have zero intentions of ever quitting! I brought this company to life! I was the one that made all of this possible! And may I remind you that if it wasn't for me you'd never be here!"

That made Barb go silent. He was right, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't even be intelligent. After that, Barb just sat quietly in her chair while Chester finished his job. She'd never thought of that before. She thought, "If Chester never would've come into my life, where would I be? Would I be in a zoo or somewhere worse?" She didn't know, nor did she want to know. After she was done exploring her thoughts, she looked up at Chester with a sad expression and watched him work.

She never meant to make him angry, she was just looking out for him and thinking about his well being. As Chester was working, he felt like someone was watching him, of course he knew it was Barb because she was the only other person in the room. When he looked up at her, she turned away. She didn't want him to see her trying to fight back tears. She couldn't think of anything to say to him until he was about to resume his task. "I'm sorry." She said still turned away. That made Chester focus his attention back on her. He'd never heard anyone say that to him before. "W-what did you say?" She turned back towards him. "I said I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you, because I care about you." He didn't know what to say. He never had anyone actually care about him before. "Barb I-" He couldn't figure out how to complete his sentence. "It's okay sir, I know you're not one for words and emotion." Barb said trying to smile.

Chester could tell she was still upset though. He sighed, "I know I'm not exactly the friendliest person in the world if you could even call me friendly at all. I do apologize for the way I am. Sometimes I wish I was a better person." "You used to be…what happened to you?" Barb asked. Chester then diverted his gaze. "I don't know…" He wanted to change the subject so he went back to the decision of who's going to be Live Corp's newest thinkquanot. "So, about who's going to be this year's thinkquanot, I think it's going to be a tough decision." Barb was surprised by the sudden change in subject, but decided to just go along with it. "Huh, well I was thinking it should be Flint." Chester was shocked. "Lockwood?! But why?" "Because, that party in a box thing he made is amazing! And you love parties! Come on, you've gotta admit that party in a box is pretty awesome." She said. Chester had a hard time agreeing with that, even though he did love parties. "As true as that may be, that still doesn't make it thinkquanot worthy." Barb disagreed. "Well I think his invention is more worthy than that stupid zero emission car. He deserves to be a thinkquanot, it means the world to him." Chester disagreed, but maybe he could benefit from having Flint closer. He thought about it for a minute before responding. "You know what, I'll do it. You've Swayed me." Barb was shocked beyond belief. "R-really sir?! You're gonna choose Flint Lockwood?" He then grinned and said"Yep, that way I can keep an even closer eye on him." Barb was starting to get frightened. "Um…okay." "Barb, I'm just kidding." He said reassuringly. "I'm choosing him for the same reason I always do." He was lying of course, but Barb didn't know that. Everything was going according to plan, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ceremony

Chapter 3: The Ceremony

It was the night of the vesting ceremony. Live Corp was very brightly lit with animated green banner that moved around the light bulb with the words "Vesting ceremony"On it. All of the inventors were crowded in the auditorium waiting for it to start. Out of all of them, Flint was the most excited. Nobody knew that there was a killer among them, for he was just another face in the crowd. After about 15 minutes, it finally started. There were spot lights moving across the crowd and the stage lit up as Chester and Barb made their way out. "Good evening Live Corp!" He shouted. "We have built the coolest, hippest company in the world!" He shouted while doing some crazy moves. "As you well know, the food bar is the life blood of this company. And this year I have challenged myself to reinvent taste! Oh. In 2 short weeks, I will be releasing the new food bar, version 8.0!" He shouted with pride as he projected the image of the new food bar out into the audience.

The killer, watching his every move quietly said, "not this time old man." He pulled his gun out from its hiding place and got it ready. Flint excitedly watched Chester on the stage below until he saw something reflecting from the audience below him. He knew that type of reflection anywhere, it was from something made out of metal. He located the source of the reflection and saw that it was coming from someone in a cloak. His first thought was, "Chester V's in trouble! I've gotta get down there, but how?" Then he saw Barb and tried to signal her of the appending danger so she could warn Chester, but he failed. So then he decided to just sneak down so he could stop it himself, but he didn't know how he was going to do it without Chester seeing him. In the end, he just decided to wing it. He started by nonchalantly sliding down out of his chair onto the floor. He then somehow managed to get down to where the killer was without arousing any suspicion. He then waited for the right moment. "And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, it's time to announce this year's newest, Live Corp thinkquanot!" Chester shouted as a thinkquanot vest rose up from the stage. "I have received thousands of invention submissions! And today one of them will be deemed thinkquanot worthy!" He said before taking the card that Barb was holding for him. "Thank you, Barb." That's when the killer struck. He aimed his gun at Chester, but before he could shoot Flint sprung into action. "NOOOOO!!!" He screamed as he tackled the mysterious person to the ground. The cloaked figure shot at Chester just as he was falling to the ground. The bullet struck Chester right in the chest and he dropped the card right before falling onto the ground.

Everyone was screaming and Flint looked up in horror and he was Barb on her knees next to Chester who wasn't moving. "Oh, no…Chester!!" He said as he ran onto the stage. Chester's skin was pale and he was still. He also didn't appear to be breathing. Flint tried to listen for a heartbeat, but his vest was too thick so he had to unzip it. After he unzipped it he tried again and heard a very faint heartbeat. Chester was barely alive. He immediately called for an ambulance and waited for them to arrive. As he waited, he kept an eye on Chester's vitals. He put a hand on his chest where his heart was and it felt weaker than before. Flint looked a Barb with a grim expression. "I think we might lose him…" Barb didn't like the sound of that, she put her face in her hands and started sobbing. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. He was her only friend. "Flint…he-he can't die, h-he's my best friend, he's m-my only friend." Flint's sadness quickly turned to rage and determination. "I won't let that happen. I'll find whoever did this and bring them to justice and no matter what, I will make sure Chester lives. I promise." "Thank you Flint, but….I know who did it." Barb said nervously. "What, you do? Who did this?" Flint asked astonished. "It…it was Lucius …" She said. Now Flint was confused. "Lucius? Who's Lucius?"

Before Barb could answer, the paramedics arrived and took Chester away. It was then Barb realized what she was going to have to do now. "Well it looks like I'm going to have to do something that I've never done in past 30 years. I'm going to have to run Live Corp." Flint asked, "What, why you?" "Because I'm second in command and in the event that the CEO can't preform his duty, it's up to the second in command to take his place. And in this case, that'd be me since Chester is clearly out of commission. I just hope this isn't permanent." Barb explained. "Flint, could you do me a favor?" She asked. "Well, of course. What is it?" Asked Flint. "Please visit Chester in the hospital. I don't want him to be alone." Said Barb. "Don't worry, I will. I was about to go there anyway." Flint said reassuringly. "Thank you. I'll try to keep things running here as best as I can." Said Barb.

After that, they both started to leave the now empty auditorium when Flint stepped on something. It was the card with the name of the next thinkquanot. He picked it up and immediately noticed that it had some blood on it. He was tempted to open it, but he didn't think that he should. That was when Barb said, "Go ahead, open it." He just didn't feel like he should, but he did it anyway. And when he opened it, he immediately burst into tears. He felt like Chester could die because of him. His attention was immediately diverted when Barb walked up to him with the thinkquanot vest in hand. Seeing that vest only made him feel worse. "Barb, I can't take that….not anymore." That's when Barb asked,"But, why? You've earned it, it's yours." Not wanting to argue about it, he took the vest, but he couldn't bring himself to put it on. He felt good knowing that he was now a thinkquanot, but he also felt bad at the same time. He didn't want to be one without Chester. "I gotta go. I'm going to see if I can get in to see Chester. And…I gotta make a call." Said Flint. "Okay, I'll of course be here if you need anything. I would visit Chester, but seeing as I'm an ape they wouldn't let me."Said Barb. "Thanks, and if they don't let me in tonight, I'll go tomorrow." He said. "Alright, I just hope he's going to be okay." She said with sadness in her voice. "Yea, me too…" Replied Flint with the same tone. With that, Barb went up to Chester's office and Flint left on his way to the hospital.


End file.
